


The Winter Baby

by misseshermionemalfoy



Series: clonathan positivity one shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Breathplay, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Song Lyrics, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9930773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseshermionemalfoy/pseuds/misseshermionemalfoy
Summary: When Jonathan Morgenstern gets a surprise letter from the baby sister he never met will they bond over their parents recent re-marriage or will it be war from the first word? What happens when he meets her at a concert for the first time?Snippet:"His grip on her neck tightened still harder and she felt her air supply cut off. She was in heaven. She didn’t want to be in control anymore. She just needed him to take her life in his hands and fuck the shit of out her."





	1. Oats in the water

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of the Clonathan one shot positivity series but I'm thinking of making it a two shot or possibly a full length story. Could you leave some inclination as to what you'd like me to do in the comments?

_ Go your way, _

_ I'll take the long way 'round, _

_ I'll find my own way down, _

_ As I should. _

 

Clary swayed to the music. She loved being out at concerts and tonight was no exception. She was hoping to see someone here tonight so as she let her hips drift to the music without a partner she kept an eye out for him. She’d only seen pictures of him, mostly from her father’s photo albums.

 

The first time she’d seen him she’d known he was special. “Who’s that?” She had asked her father at the time.

 

Her father, the great hulking man that he was with his white-blond, nearly grey hair had explained, “That’s Jonathan. He’s your brother. We sent him to military school when he was 12.” 

 

“12? That’s kind of young.” 

 

“He was an exceptionally bad child.” Her father had explained shortly. 

 

“Where is he now?” Clary had asked. 

 

“He’s serving abroad. You never met him because your mother and I were split then.” That makes more sense. When she was an infant her parents had split and she’d gone to live in New York while, apparently, her father and brother had stayed behind in London. It seemed strange now that she couldn’t remember even a wisp of a memory of Jonathan. At the time she had shrugged and not pursued it further. Now that her parents were back together she was sure she’d have plenty of time to meet him. 

 

_ And hold your gaze _

_ There's coke in the Midas touch _

_ A joke in the way that we rust, _

_ And breathe again. _

 

She took a sip of her drink and sighed. She was a little tipsy. This was her second long island iced tea and she needed to be careful. She was so looking forward to meeting him tonight that she’d done up her makeup and properly curled her hair. Isabelle had been instrumental in this plan, even if she had no idea the mystery man she was meeting was actually her brother. 

 

She needed to be careful because she knew what she wanted to do tonight and she wanted to remember everything. She wanted to remember the speech she had planned probably going to shit and  _ everything _ else that was likely to happen. 

 

She’d been fantasizing in the shower for so long about him. The curve of his biceps, the way soft light bounded off his white hair and now they could be together...finally. 

 

_ And you'll find loss _

_ And you'll fear what you found _

_ When weather comes _

_ Tearing down _

 

Just as she’s making a particularly sensual sway of her hips a hand grips her hip and pulls it flush into someone’s groin. She lets out a small shriek of alarm but is silenced by lips on her mouth. His lips, the first thing she will ever know about this man, are soft and warm. She pulls back so she can inspect him. 

 

He is  _ tall _ . She’d guess he’s easily six foot three. As she leans into his chest she can feel his body is all hard planes and smooth lines. His ivory hair is cut short, and as she looks at him, staring into his eyes she wonders if it’s long enough for her to run her fingers through while he tongue fucks her. 

 

_ There'll be oats in the water _

_ There'll be birds on the ground _

_ There'll be things you never asked her _

_ Oh how they tear at you now _

 

“Dear Clarissa.” He says seductively. His voice flows like honey, thick and sweet.

 

“Jonathan, nice to finally meet you.” She says in a low voice. 

 

“Let me buy you a drink?” He offers. Her second Long Island iced tea is about halfway gone. 

 

“How about just a shot?” She offers. 

 

“Deal.” 

 

Go your way,

I'll take the long way 'round,

I'll find my own way down,

As I should.

 

“Can I have two shots of Jose Cuervo?” Jonathan hadn’t asked her what she wanted just taken charge. She loved that dearly in a man. She hated making decisions. 

 

He paid in cash, a crisp fifty dollar bill. There was a tattoo on his wrist that she thought looked especially flattering. In a sprawling script, which actually turned out to be roses upon further inspection, was the words; “remember herondale” all in lowercase letters. She wondered who “Herondale” was and if he was one of his army buddies. 

 

The bartender served them, not even asking for Clary’s ID. He nudged the shot toward her. “To new beginnings.” 

 

“To us.” She said back to him. 

 

They clinked their glasses and downed the tequila. 

 

And hold your gaze

There's coke in the Midas touch

A joke in the way that we rust,

And breathe again.

 

She wanted to do this --- now. The shot had pushed her over the edge of being tipsy and into a pleasantly drunk territory. She wasn’t wasted but she was feeling good. Maybe some people -- probably Jonathan would call her a lightweight but that didn’t matter right now. 

 

They stumbled into an abandoned alleyway and Clary gasped as he pressed his lips firmly down on her. God, she’d dreamed of this since she’d first seen his picture. Moreso since she’d gotten to know him through their letters. He was perfect. She kissed him hard back, and his fingers inched around her throat. She pulled back from their kiss for a moment, “Please Jonathan,  _ please _ .” He gripped her neck harder and she whined filithily. 

 

He felt her tits through her dress. It was April, warm enough to wear a dress without panties. God, she hoped this worked. She wanted him, needed him so badly. His arms snaked down to the apex of her thighs and rubbed at the apex of her thighs, skillfully teasing her pearl of pleasure. “Fuck me!” She cried out. There was no pretending what they were about to do. She needed her brother to fuck her --- hard. 

 

_ And you'll find loss _

_ And you'll fear what you found _

_ When weather comes _

_ Tearing down _

 

She fished him out of his pants and pressed him to her opening. His grip on her neck tightened still harder and she felt her air supply cut off. She was in heaven. She didn’t want to be in control anymore. She just needed him to take her life in his hands and fuck the shit of out her. 

 

He pressed to her entrance, ready for this and he pressed past her slit with ease. She tried to gasp but there was no air. He fucked into her hard. He let her throat go and bent her over the railing of the stairs. He held her hips tight, fucking into her hard. He reached down and played with her pearl and finally she could gasp out in pleasure. 

 

“Please Jon, fuck me harder!” She whimpered. 

 

He slammed into her and she hissed. It was on the border of her pleasure/pain sensors and damn did that feel good. She was probably going to bruise and she would cherish every single black and blue mark. His hips stuttered and he pressed down harder on her pearl, giving it a slight pinch. She knew he was close. 

 

She pressed his other hand to her neck, encouraging him to choke her. He obliged and her air supply was cut off again. Holy fuck everything felt amazing. She teetered on the edge and then he pinched her pearl once more and she saw stars erupt behind her eyes and the coil of pleasure in her belly that had been threatening to snap for the last ten minutes snapped and she felt better than she ever had. 

 

_ There'll be oats in the water _

_ There'll be birds on the ground _

_ There'll be things you never asked her _

_ Oh how they tear at you now _

 

Sated, and tired she slumped against the pole that he’d bent her over. His breathing was still fast a little ragged. She could feel his sticky come sliding down her legs and it felt heavenly. 

 

“Now that that’s out of the way, you want to grab a bite to eat?” He asked her and she laughed. 

 

“I’d love to.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Sebastian run away together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I’ve decided what I want to do for this story. I’m going to write a SHORT multi-chapter story. Each chapter will have song lyrics.

_ I lie in your charms _

_ Though it harms the best of me _

_ And I lie on to my friends to them _

_ No wonder why I wait for thee _

 

Clary looked at the timer on her phone for the third time in, she looked at the clock again, twenty-one seconds. Damn this was taking forever. She could hear Jonathan pacing outside and she couldn’t blame him for it. She’d missed her period last month and not thought much of it. Her periods were irregular but for her to miss a second month was pretty strange. Jonathan had been the one to suggest a pregnancy test. At the time she’d laughed at him, brothers and sisters couldn’t make each other pregnant. Or --- that’s what she had thought until she’d seen the determined look in Jonathan’s eye. 

 

That was an hour ago. She’d needed the time to psych herself up to taking the test. They’d done this as an act of defiance towards their parents and while their parents didn’t know yet, mostly because Jonathan lived outside of town and Clary had been staying with him, there were cracks appearing in their recently mended marriage. 

 

Jonathan hated Valentine for sending him to military school and Clary hated her mother for hiding her father and her brother from her. There had been fights in recent weeks between Jocelyn and Valentine. While it wasn’t their aim to split their parents back up they wanted their voices heard. Clary figured that if this was really happening if she was really pregnant by her own brother it would be the ultimate act of defiance. She didn’t know what would happen but she knew her mother needed to feel her frustration. 

 

_ And I hope like a child _

_ Widow of the sea _

_ I hold these arms around you _

_ All's around me _

 

The timer on her cell phone starts to trill. She stares down at the test and glares back at her. Two pink lines stare at her. It’s not even a faint line, no, the second line is solid pink. She throws the test out and washes her hands. She opens the door and Jon is standing there. 

 

“Well?” He says, looking down at her. 

 

“Totally knocked up.” She grumbles. 

 

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to him. “It’ll be ok. We don’t even have to tell them that you’re pregnant. We can just run away.” 

 

“Really?” Clary said, looking up at her brother with a hopeful expression. 

 

“Yep. I’ve got a bag packed for us. We could run away somewhere and never come back. We could go to Rome? It’s nice this time of year.” 

 

“You’ve been?” She questioned. 

 

“Dad has a property there that we could stay at while we get our feet on the ground.” He said. If they ran away she could keep the baby and start a family with Jonathan. She was old enough to start a family right? She was 22 and her brother was 23 that definitely made them adults even if they didn’t feel like it.

 

_ Will you be there when the day's done _

_ Will you be there _

_ Under the same, under the same sun _

_ Under the same, under the same sun  _

 

“Do you want to keep the baby?” Clary said, holding her breath even though she didn’t know she was doing it. 

 

“Yes, of course. But more than that I want you to do what you think is right. If you want to have an abortion and try again when we’re older that’s fine.” He held her a little tighter when he said the word ‘abortion’ and she read him like a book. 

 

“I want to keep it. It’s probably best we get out of here as soon as possible. How are we going to get new identities and passports?” Clary said as she rested her head on his chest. 

 

“I’ve already got them baby girl,” Jonathan said, smiling down at her. 

 

“Oh.” She said slowly. “So when do you want to go?” From the sounds of it, it seemed like he had everything under control. She mentally chided herself because  _ of course _ , he would have the passports and identities all figured out. That was Jonathan, planning every move with military precision. 

 

_ My yearn oughta turn these things _

_ Turn these things around _

_ I learned from you _

_ Oh I made these plans, made this plans _

_ With you around dear _

_ With you around dear _

 

“We could pack our shit and we can grab a cab to JFK Airport?” 

 

“Shouldn’t we book a flight before we go?” 

 

Jonathan smirked, “Alright, why don’t you get us a flight on my laptop and make sure it leaves tonight.” 

 

She disentangled herself from her brother and kissed his lips softly. She went over to the desk in his room and turned on his laptop. Since they had started living together Clary had been so happy. It was a nice change of pace. She Googled flights from JFK to Rome and a bunch of search results came up. She figured Expedia would have the best rates and clicked on that. It took about fifteen minutes to find a flight with the right landing and departure times. “How does 7:15 pm tonight sound?” 

 

Jonathan looked at his watch, it was 5 pm now they would barely make it with time. “Book it and start packing. I’ll call the cab company.” 

 

She took Jonathan’s credit card and booked the flight. 

 

_ Under the same sun _

_ Under the same sun _

_ Under the same sun _

 

Going through security had been hell. She’d accidentally gotten through the security lane with mace in her bag and didn’t want to get on the airplane with it. Guiltily she’d asked one of the security people if they could take it for her. They’d asked to search her bag again and it had taken them nearly thirty minutes to determine she didn’t have any more mace on her. 

 

She was  _ starving _ . She looked eagerly at the Starbucks they would at least have a sandwich or something that she could eat. She couldn’t have coffee unless it was decaf which was deeply disappointing. “Jon, can we get something to eat?” 

 

“Yeah sure.” He handed her a crisp twenty and said, “I’ll just be right over there in line for our gate alright?” 

 

“Ok thanks, babe.” She said and skipped off to Starbucks. The line was about ten miles long but when she got through she brought back: a piping hot spinach, tomato and mozzarella panini, a thick brownie and one decaf vanilla latte. She hoped it would be enough to satisfy her hunger.  

 

Jon broke off a piece of her brownie and ate it. They only had to wait another fifteen minutes for their plane to start boarding. “So the Army won’t wonder where you’ve gone?” Clary said after swallowing a mouthful of panini. 

 

“Oh, well, I signed the papers this morning for my discharge. I’m a free bird!” Jonathan said smiling at his sister. 

 

“Oh wow!” She said smiling. She nibbled away at her sandwich, allowing Jon to take a bite every few minutes. 

 

A few minutes later, when her panini had disappeared and Jon was finishing off her brownie a cool female voice announced. “Flight 215083 for Rome, first class now boarding.” 

 

Jon looked up from cleaning his fingers off of the gooey brownie and said, “That’s us.” 

 

“Did you upgrade our tickets?” Clary wondered aloud. She hadn’t bought first class tickets that’s for sure. 

 

“Yes, of course, I did.” He said beaming back at her. She’d never flown first class before. They boarded the plane. 

 

_ La la la la lovely as you are  _

_ La la la la lovely as you are  _

_ La la la la lovely as you are  _


End file.
